HP and the Enchanted Mudbloods
by MadmoiselleIvory
Summary: After both being betrayed, and having seen their dead friend, the at the moment "Mud-Blood Three" plan on escaping the Ministry Dungeons. Once they escape...what will they do? *We Are Mudbloods Beginning Of Trilogy
1. There Is Hope

**Chapter 1- There Is Hope**

_"Just tell us who the culprits are" said Pius._

_ Mabel had looked around as though she were mad. There are three girls sitting behind the accused benches, one nicknamed Angel looked to her; she had grey eyes, pale skin, blonde hair sorted into two ponytails one on each side of her head, and she often wore fighting dresses._

_ Then she looked to the one sitting next to her, who was Lotus;grey eyes looking almost black, silky black hair, light brown skin, and wore tight fighting clothing. No one knew of Lotus' real name, so it remained a mystery._

_ Lastly, she looked at the one next to Lotus. Her nickname was Cora;she had blue eyes, pale skin, blonde curly hair the came down her back, and she wore fighting dresses with tights._

_"Answer correctly, and you will not go with them" Lucius had said to Mabel._

_ Mabel then shut her eyes._

_"She's going to" whispered Cora._

_"She wouldn't" said Angel._

_"You say that now" mumbled Lotus._

_"It was Cora, Angel, and Lotus" said Mabel._

_"YOU BITCH" yelled Cora going for Mabel._

_"Cora" said Angel going after Cora._

_"I should cut your tongue out" said Cora choking Mabel._

_"Please, Cora...it's me, Mabel" said Mabel._

_"You aren't Mabel anymore Granger! You're nothing, but a low down __**traitor**__" said Cora as the aura's had grabbed her, and pulled her off._

* * *

><p><strong>5 months later<strong>

Cora, Angel, and Lotus sat on the benches in the enchanted room in the Dungeons, appearing as though there was actually light. Other prisoners were playing games, Cora and Angel then heard a familiar sound.

The sound of a soft voice speaking outside the gate.

"I hope she isn't here to see us" said Lotus.

"Are you alright Cora" asked Angel looking at Cora, who was squinting her eyes towards the gates.

"Is that a coffin" asked Cora.

Angel and Lotus turned their attention to where Cora was looking, and then over the loud speaker came "Prisoners eight hundred and forty three, eight hundred- forty four, and eight hundred forty-nine please come to the office at once" said a dainty voice.

"I never thought I'd hear Umbridge speaking our numbers, did you Lotus" asked Cora.

"No, I find it rather suspicious" said Lotus.

"The only way we'll find out is by going to the office" said Angel hopping off the bench, and facing her friends.

Lotus followed behind Angel, after she'd gotten up. Cora reluctantly got up from the bench, and followed Lotus and Angel.

"I've come to inform you three of the death of one of our friends" said a voice coming from a hooded figure.

"Oh thank-" "Lower your hood" Cora stated, interrupting Angel.

The figure's hands were shaking, as she lowered the hood.

"Why Granger, it's been so long since we've seen you" said Cora.

"I understand you are not glad to see me-" "I'm infuriated by the sound of your heart still beating" said Cora interrupting Hermione.

"Cora, come on...let's here her out" said Angel.

"Will that be, before or after we gut her like a fish" asked Lotus looking at Hermione.

"Ladies, please" came a voice from the shadows, then a man came into the light.

"Look Lotus, the Minister" said Cora.

"We've only come to inform you of a death of your friend Dalianna" said Pius.

"Pardon" said Angel, now looking slightly angry.

"Young Dalianna had a run in, with quite a few snatchers..._unfortunately_ she's dead" said Pius.

"_Unfortunately_" said Cora.

Pius waved his hand in front of the coffin, and the lid popped open revealing a sheet covering. Hermione went to it hesitantly, and then unveiled what was underneath it.

"Dalia" said Lotus seeming to have been struck with a wave of disbelief.

"Now, I know this may be hard to accept-" "You allowed this to happen" yelled Cora pointing her finger at Hermione.

"Me-" "Yes, you went and said we destroyed the muggle village...they were after Dalia, and you said you were the brains of the group" said Cora.

"I-I didn't know" said Hermione.

"Leave, you have no right to even call Dalia a friend after what you did" said Lotus.

Hermione left along with Pius, and the three friends all looked to the pale face of their dead friend.

"They'll pay, I'll make sure of it" said Cora turning around, and beginning to walk.

"Where are you going" asked Angel.

"To get ready for the funeral" said Cora.  
>"We should follow her" said Angel to Lotus.<p>

Lotus still seemed slightly stunned.

"Lotus" said Angel.

"Oh, right...let's go" said Lotus following after Angel.

After they'd all gotten ready, and had gathered they stood looking at the coffin being buried into the ground. The readings muffled by the rain, Cora was more distant then the rest. Seating herself on a boulder underneath a tree, away from the rain.

"But there will always be hope, when all else fails...look to those who surround you, and learn from your mistakes" said the man.

It goes to where Lotus is standing looking at the coffin being lowered into the ground.

_"Aye, Ms. Silent...we've got to go, we're going to Hogsmeade" Dalia had said._

_"Why go again? None of us ever get our slips signed anyway" said Lotus.  
>"I know a secret passage" Dalia said mischievously.<em>

Then it was to Angel staring as they began to put the dirt onto the coffin.

_"I bet you, if you flipped your hair more often you'd have that guy you've been obsessing over already" said Dalia._

_"I don't believe if constant hair flipping, especially since I have ponytails" said Angel._

_"Oh come on, your adorable side-tails aren't stopping you from flipping your hair" said Dalia._

Finally, on the boulder far away and distant was Cora. She stared down at the scene, from the high place she sat on the hill.

_"Nothing so bad, you have to fight" said Dalia._

_"I beat up Parkinson, those Slytherins won't mess with me anymore...I __**hate**__ Slytherins" said Cora._

_"I know a Slytherin killed our older sister, but we shouldn't __**hurt**__ them" said Dalia._

_"Well, somebody needs to be punished...and at the moment, it will be Parkinson" said Cora._

Back at the coffin, the dirt continued to cover it. They each sat in separate cars, Cora sits in her car being driven by a man in a hat. Then the man in the passenger seat is Pius.

"You, and your friends would've been better off leaving the Death Eaters alone" said Pius.

"You're right Minister" said Cora.

"I'm sure if you're good over the next week or so, you'll be let out early" said Pius.

"Of course...but you know something Minister" said Cora.

"What" asked Pius.

"I never do learn my lesson" said Cora taking out a knife, and stabbing the driver.

"Coraline" said Pius.

"Au revoir, Minister" said Cora braking the back seat's back window, and hopping out of it.

A popping sound comes from the car, and then the car explodes. Cora places up her hood, and conjures up a long thin briefcase.

"Hello my baby, did you miss me" asked Cora taking a sword out from the briefcase.

In A different language, single letters went down the sword. First an **H**, then a **E**, then a **L**, then another **L**, then a **F**, then another **E**, then a **A**, then a **T**, then another **H**, then a third **E**, and lastly a **R**. Spelling out the word; _**HELLFEATHER.**_

"I did miss you" said Cora, then placing the sword in a holder on her back.

She snapped her fingers, and her combat clothing popped onto her.

"Wonder how well Lotus, and Angel did" said Cora to herself as she walked down the hill that was going to lead to the Prison.

From where Cora could see, there were two cars coming. They weren't close by each other, but they were coming to the dungeons.

Next, Angel sat in the car with her hands tied behind her back. She, however didn't have to do much besides bang on the back seat door until she fell out and began to roll out and down a hill.

At the bottom of the hill was supposed to be poison ivy, but was changed by a spell to pillows.

"What would you do without me" said Cora.

"Just untie me" said Angel.

Last, but not least was Lotus who sat in the back of another car and her hands tied behind her back. She also had a cloth tied over her mouth, but she'd gotten the rope around her feet loose and had made it so she could choke the drive. While she sprayed the pepper spray in the face of the passenger; which she'd hidden in her bra for the longest of their time in the prison.

As the driver stopped breathing, and the passenger continued to hold his eyes. Lotus opened the door, and was about to get out when the passenger grabbed her foot. Which she then kicked him in his nose, and while he gripped his nose. Lotus hopped out of the car, and when the passenger looked forward the car crashes into the one Angel had been in.

"Damn Lotus" said Cora once she'd untied the rope around Lotus' hands.

"What did you do anyway, to cause that much damage" asked Angel.

"Choked the driver with my legs" said Lotus getting the cloth from around her head, to cover her mouth.

"What caused them to tie you up like that" asked Angel.

"The passenger tried to touch me, and I slapped him" said Lotus.

"Well you sure showed them" said Cora.

"Did you use all your pepper spray" asked Angel to Lotus.

"The passenger wasn't letting go" said Lotus.

"You think they'll have some Death Eaters coming down" asked Cora.

"If we're lucky" said Angel taking out her gun.

"Oh, how I love _grand_ beginnings" said Cora.


	2. Unstoppable & Untameable

**Chapter 2- Unstoppable & Untameable**

"Where are we off too anyway" asked Cora as they walked.

"To the center tower, we'll get a map there" said Angel.  
>"Then what" asked Cora.<p>

"Follow the map until we reach the main floor of the Ministry" said Angel.

"After that" asked Cora.

"The Flue network won't be blocked off until noon" said Lotus.

"What time is it now" asked Cora.

"Near eleven o'clock" said Angel.

"Guess, we'd better get a move on" said Cora.

"We can't move too quickly, with the heat of the guns we have...and our normal body temperature, it's dangerous" said Lotus.

"I'm taking out the _'Tower Monkey'_" said Cora as they reached a center fortress, and she threw her gun up and Angel caught it.

Cora began to climb the tour, and reached the top where a man sat there eating a tray of small foods.

"Aw, how cute" said Cora.

The man looked at her, and leapt for his wand to signal the Ministry. Cora kicked him squarely in the jaw before he could reach it.

"You 'ich, you 'roke my raw" said the man.

"Well that's no way to talk to a lady" said Cora grabbing his foot, and tossing him over the fortress top.

He landed on the ground in front of Lotus, and Angel.

"If I were a map, where would I be" said Cora.

Cora glanced around the room, and saw a cylinder container. About the size of a map.

"And the Ministry doesn't use muggle artifacts, please" said Cora rolling her eyes.

When she reached for it, a large bat jumped out at her. It was two feet abover her height, and its fang dripping with blood.

"Well you're a healthy boy" said Cora pulling out her sword.

"Is everything alright up there Cora" yelled up Angel.

Cora jumped over the bat's long, strange, and hairy unexpected tail.

"Are you mixed with a rat or something" said Cora.

The bat responded with a weird sound, and a large ratty tooth came in between his fangs.

"You must've been one cute baby, that turned terribly ugly" said Cora.

It made a weird gurgling sound, and drool came from a side of his mouth.

"Cora" yelled Lotus.

"I'm busy _woman_" yelled Cora as she began to move in a circular motion along with the strange bat/rat creature.

The creature made a lunge at her, and Cora jumped to the side.

"Is everything alright" asked Angel from bellow.

It made another lunge for her, and Cora ducked.

"If you call being attacked by some rat mixed with rat...then, YES I'M PERFECTLY FINE!" Cora yelled back, then dodging another attempt to be eaten by the creature.

As she ducked again, the creature's tail came at her. Cora grabbed onto the tail, and it flung her upward. However, she gripped onto his fur, and climbed up his back.

"Cora, we're coming" said Angel.

Cora stabbed her sword into the back of the rat/bat's head, and it went silent lying dead. She pulled her sword out, and the creature didn't move or twitch. When she made it to the front to look at it's bat face, and eyes. Cora noticed a familiar mark on it's head, and she pulled out a piece of paper from the inside of her boot. It was just like the mark on the Death Eaters arms, she began to crumble the paper in her hand.

"Animals" she said lowly.

She then uncrumbled the paper, and placed it into her boot. After she'd take one last look at the creature, and cleaned her blade. Cora grabbed the map, climbed back down the fortress, and landed on the ground with Angel and Lotus.

"What happened up there" asked Angel.

"There's this weird Rat, bat type thing up there" said Cora.

"Did you kill it" asked Lotus.

"I had too! I wasn't about to go, and be it's lunch" said Cora.

"Well...did you get the map" asked Angel.

"I wouldn't have come down without it" said Cora taking out the map from the cylinder tube.

"Look, there's a helicopter pad" said Lotus pointing to a circular shape with two lines dividing it into fourths, with a black imprinted **H** over it.

"We'll use that to escape" said Angel.

"Except, how will we make sure it doesn't make any noise" asked Lotus.

"Bulky here, had a wand" said Cora referring to the large man lying on the dirt ground, which she'd thrown from the tower.

"I'm assuming you've got it" said Lotus.

"No, I left it up there with the bat/rat, of course I've got the bloody wand" said Cora taking out the wand from her boot, and giving it to Angel.

"We can use a silencing charm on the helicopter, and then we won't be heard" said Angel.

"Unless we're shot down first" said Cora.

Lotus looked at Cora with a disapproving look.

"They don't put these dungeons down here for just anyone, they've got guards all over the place for a reason...and that reason is to keep highly dangerous people away from the surface" said Cora.

"Then we'll need to give them something else to pay attention to" said Lotus.

Seconds later they'd strung up the large man on a moving wire, wearing a large amount of make up.

"Now they'll think the Lankers escaped" said Cora.

"Since when did you start researching high ranked prisoners" asked Lotus.

"When my cellmate wouldn't shut up about the magazine he was reading" said Cora.

"What magazine would that be" asked Angel.

"Dangerous Prisoner weekly, the Lankers always dress up their prisoners with makeup" said Cora.

"We'll make it to the lift in no time" said Lotus as they began to walk.

"Then we're right on schedule" said Angel.

"It's about the guards lunch hour now" said Cora.

"Then we'll be in the clear till elven fourty" said Angel.

"What time is it now" asked Lotus.

"Eleven thirty two" said Cora, doing a small smile afterward.

"How far is the lift" asked Lotus.

"We'll actually have to go through the coal fields" said Angel.

"Wonderful" said Lotus rolling her eyes.

Cora took out her sword, and Lotus loaded up her gun. When they made it up a hill, they saw large amounts of guards.

"Can you guess how I'm feeling" asked Cora.

"Unstoppable" said Angel taking out her gun.

Lotus mumbled something inaudible.

"I couldn't hear you" said Cora.

"Untameable" said Lotus slightly louder.

"You want to do this one Cora" said Angel.

"No I'll let Lotus do it" said Cora.

"AYE FELLAS" yelled Lotus.

The guards looked up at them.

"Come, and get it" said Cora swapping her sword for her gun.

Cora took the first shot, and then bullets were flying. The three of them dodged the bullets, none of the bullets even grazing their sides. They all shot together in matched firing patterns, each dodging quickly. However, they began to hear someone shooting in their directions, but it wasn't at them.

"No way" said Lotus.

"This doesn't make sense" said Angel.

"Why the _fuck _is she here" said Cora.

A distant figure was shooting repeatedly, who had bullets flying around her, and was slowly coming towards them. The three of them thinking the same thing; What was she doing here?


	3. Nothing Changes

**Chapter 3- Nothing Changes**

Hermione was shooting, and fighting. A black ribbon tied into a bow on her head, all the while holding a very serious face.

"Granger" said Cora as Hermione had shot the last guard.

"Um...hi" said Hermione hesitantly.

"What are you doing here" asked Angel.

"I came back for you guys, something told me it would be a good idea" said Hermione.

"Right" said Cora pointing her gun directly at Hermione's head.

"Cora, please" begged Hermione.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't pull the trigger" said Cora.

"Cora, come on" said Lotus.

"You'd do the same Lotus, if she were your sister" said Cora then focusing back on Hermione.

Hermione was breathing heavily.

"GIVE ME ONE" yelled Cora, tears coming to her eyes.

"I didn't know they'd go after Dalia, they promised to leave her alone" said Hermione.

"The Rebellion was about _never _giving up" said Cora.

"Please, Cora...don't give up on me, I didn't know" said Hermione.

"Apparently you don't know a lot of things Granger! DALIA WAS THE ONLY ONE I HAD LEFT" yelled Cora.

"I'm still Mabel, just give me another chance" said Hermione falling to her knees tears coming out her eyes.

"Your hair may be short, and you may where the ribbon Dalia gave you to symbolize the Rebellion...but you will _never_ be Mabel" said Cora shooting, but instead of it going into contact with her head.

The bullet went into the round black opal on top of the ribbon, and Cora took the ribbon off of Hermione's head.

"Mabel would've went into the dungeons with us, she wouldn't have accused us when we hadn't...you were there! You lied to them Granger, and for that...Mabel, no longer exists" said Cora handing the ribbon to Lotus.

Lotus placed it in a bag on her hip, which went down the side of her leg. They began to walk, and Hermione followed beside Angel.

"We could forgive her you know" said Lotus.

"Right! And you'd forgive Lucius Malfoy for placing a bullet into your sister Talia's head, with her own gun" said Cora.

Lotus touched her gun, on the wooden handle the name Talia was engraved into it.

"That's different, he killed my sister" said Lotus.

"And if we hadn't been sent away to the dungeons, perhaps _my sister_ Dalia wouldn't have been killed if Granger hadn't said it was us...when we didn't do it" said Cora.

"Except you literally just demolished her hopes of your friendship when you did that" said Lotus.

"Then she'll understand that I can't accept her apology" said Cora.

"We'll get revenge, but without a fourth we won't make it" said Lotus.

"Fine! When we're out of here, then you can return her in...but at the moment she deserves punishment" said Cora.

"Doesn't everyone deserve punishment in your eyes" asked Lotus.

"Only for certain wrong doings" said Cora.

"Of course you would say that" said Lotus.

"Don't ask if you don't want an answer" said Cora.

They reached the lift, and boarded the helicopter.

"Lotus, you fly" said Cora.

Lotus hopped into the pilot's seat, and began to start the helicopter.

"We're going up top" said Angel excitedly.

Then the helicopter lifted in air, and Angel and Cora neared the open side door to assure there were no guards below.

"It's not as though they can get us up here" said Lotus.

Just then, a dragon flew into the cockpit.  
>"HELP" yelled Lotus.<p>

"Shit, this is not how I planned my day" said Cora.

"We're going to crash" said Angel.

"Well we're probably going to crash into one of the bigger flue networks" said Hermione.

"Steer straight, right on an angle Lotus...we're going through the flue" said Cora.

As they flew straight, they hit the giant Flue fire and transported to the upward Ministry. The plane crashed into one of the Ministry walls, causing the reporters to turn from Pius onto the helicopter.

"Hell to the yeah" said Cora hopping out the helicopter.

"I hate dragons" said Lotus pushing away the dragon's head, and hopping out of the front of the helicopter.

Angel and Hermione hopped out as well, many of the reporters stood staring. Pius had turned, and mumbled something to a white haired man.

"Ok, that ones Macnair...we should split" said Cora.

"For once, I may have to agree" said Lotus.

All four of them slid into the flue fireplace at once, and apparated. They appeared on the beach, which was not too far from a forest.

"We're still alive...amazing" said Angel.

"Who brought us here" asked Cora brushing off her sword's container.

"I did" said Hermione.

"Then I'm assuming the Order is near by" said Lotus.

"Aw, Cora gets to see her boyfriend again" said Angel.

"He's still not my boyfriend, he is very annoying" said Cora.

"Hermione" called a boy from the steps of the cottage.

"Oh, look company" said Angel.

They arrived in the cottage, and they sat down at the table.

"There's Sir Toto" said Cora.  
>"I really don't think Sirius appreciate you calling him that" said Hermione.<p>

"It's become more of a nickname" said Sirius as he entered the room.

"Sir Toto" said Cora.

"Ms. Retriever, how have you been" said Sirius practically rolling his eyes.

"Where's Dr. Four eyes" asked Cora.

"Aw, you miss Harry already" asked Lotus.

"I don't miss _Potter,_ I typically enjoy annoying him" said Cora.

"That she does" said Fred popping into the room along with George.

"You two still do that" asked Angel.

"Typically" said George.

"Hi Fred" said Angel.

"Um...Hi" said Fred hesitantly.

"He's missed you, you know" said George.

"Shove off" said Fred elbowing George.

When Harry entered the room, Cora looked to him. Her eyes hardened to a glare, and she moved pass him with an impolite bump of the shoulder.

"Jealous much" said Ginny who was beside Harry.

"We've only been here for a few minutes, and she's already pissed off" said Angel moving passed Harry, and Ginny.

"Granger" said Lotus to Hermione.

Hermione turned and looked to Lotus.

"Welcome back" said Lotus tossing Hermione the ribbon.

Hermione caught it happily. Then, Lotus followed after Angel.

"It's near night, where could she have gone" asked Angel.

"You head back into the house, I'll find her" said Lotus as her and Angel stood outside the cottage.

Angel went in, and Lotus began to walk out to the shore.

"When are you planning on telling her that you found a way to make an invisibilty cloak" said Lotus pulling off a cloak from the top of Lotus' head.

"Seems unlikely" said Cora.

"Are you sure you're her sister" asked Lotus.

"I don't know if I'm Dalia's sister anymore...I mean, we look _completely_ different from each other" said Cora.

"We could always find out...St. Mungo's has tons of records" said Lotus.

"There's no way we'd get in there without being sent back into the dungeons, especially in daylight" said Cora.

"Who said anything about going in daylight" asked Lotus.

Cora smiled, and stood up along with Lotus.

"You sure Angel will be alright with this" asked Cora.

Lotus looked back at the house, at a shadow at the window.

"We'll be back before dawn" said Lotus.


	4. The Impossible Is Possible

**Chapter 4- The Impossible Is Possible**

Since Lotus was a metamorphamagus, she disguised herself as a female healer. After getting the clothing from a lady her and Cora had pulled into a closet in the hallway.

"We've got that handled, now what" asked Cora lowly.

"Sorry about this" said Lotus.

"Sorry about wha-" Cora was transfigured into a small poodle.

Cora looked up at Lotus with an angry face, in poodle form.

"I said sorry" said Lotus as she placed Cora into her side bag, along with her clothing and belongings.

"Registratory Housing...what don't they have in here" said Lotus.

Lotus then came to the fifth door on the right, the door was labeled with gold lettering; _**'St. Mungo Documents'**__._

"There we go" said Lotus, she shut the door behind herself.

"Alright" said Lotus tossing out the white poodle, being Cora.

Cora got up from the floor, and looked to the cabinets.

"You check that side, I'll look through this one" said Lotus.

"Look through the letter R, I'm sure they've got to be there" said Cora.  
>The searched through the documents, and could find few things. Lotus' fingers came across a file, and she held her breath momentarily; it read <em><strong>'Dalianna Royalton'<strong>_.

Lotus searched for another Royalton, but there wasn't another. There was no Coraline Royalton.

_"Unless...no, it's impossible" _Lotus thought to herself.

Lotus looked to Cora, who was looking through files scanning them rather quickly.

_"But it could be"_ Lotus thought again.

She went to the files with a specific letter, she'd never thought of looking up before. There she was, it said it straight and plainly. _**'Coraline Granger'**_.

_**File 895:**_

_**Born:**__** 19th of January, 1779**_

_**BloodStatus**__**:FranklinGranger(classifiedHalf-blood),JeanGranger(classifiedMuggle)...CoralineGranger(Half-blood/Mudblood)**_

_**First Name:**__** Coraline**_

_**Middle Name:**__** Miranda**_

_**Last Name:**__** Granger**_

_**Daughter Of:**__** Jean Granger(wife of Marvin Granger) & Franklin Granger(brother of Marvin Granger)**_

Lotus was silent, reading thoroughly.

"What did Granger say was her father's name" asked Lotus.

"Marvin I think, or something with an M" said Cora.

"You may want to look at this" said Lotus.

Cora came over, and a knock came from the door.

"Open up" said a familair voice, and this one wasn't good.

As the door opened, Cora and Lotus apparated into the living room of the cottage.

"Wait, so you're a half-blood" asked Ron.

"She was never classified" said Lotus.

Lotus was now back in her normal fighting clothing once again.

"Taken by Franklin Granger's mother too quickly, without classification...she could be either" said Sirius.

"Well you have some family now Cora" said Lotus.

"I can't believe, _you_ of all people are my sister" said Cora glaring at Mabel.

"After all these years I never knew why my mother didn't have pictures of me when I was a baby" said Mabel.

"Well here's most of them" said Angel tossing the file to Mabel.

Mabel looked at the pictures of her and Cora when they were younger, Cora was making faces at Mabel causing her to cry.

"That explains why my father never talked to Uncle Frank again" said Mabel.

"Or he was attempting to cut out any mutual association with a magical part of the family" said Cora.  
>"My father wasn't like that" said Mabel.<p>

"So he was glad when you recieved your Hogwarts letter" asked Cora.

"No...not exactly, mom and dad yelled at each other over it" said Mabel.

"She's only a technical half-sister" said Angel trying to calm Cora's anger.  
>"It's too impossible" yelled Cora.<p>

"Somethings the impossible becomes possible, by changes in life" said Remus.

"It is possible even Dalia wasn't aware of you being a Granger" said Sirius.

"Well maybe we could focus on something else" said Mabel.

"Yes, we can talk about the plan to get our apparent revenge, remember" said Angel.

"Alright" said Cora.

"We'll discuss this in the back room" said Mabel.

Angel, Lotus, and Cora followed her out of the room to a back room where the four of them could sit together.

"I'm the eldest" said Cora.

"I suppose so" said Mabel attempting to squash whatever argument Cora planned on creating.

"You two do look a lot alike" said Lotus.

"Focus" said Angel.

The three looked at Angel who'd set up the map of the Ministry on the stand she'd created.

"This is the Ministry, _obviously"_ said Angel referring to the Ministry map.

"And this is where we crashed the helicopter, in which we will probably need to find another" said Angel.

"Helicopters don't fall out of the sky Angel, how do you expect us to get one" asked Cora.

"There's another in the Ministry, Mr. Weasley's always talking how they can't operate it in the Muggle Artifacts storage hanger" said Mabel.

"How do we get in there" asked Lotus.

"Well, Muggle Artifacts is here...the storage hanger will be well guarded, with Who-Knows-What" said Angel.

"I've got a pretty good idea of what" said Cora.

"What" said Mabel, not believing Cora.

"They must have a few _really _old artifacts in there, maybe even from a few different wars between Wizards and the muggle world" said Cora.

"Battle Bunnies" said Lotus finally understanding.

"_Battle Bunnies_" questioned Mabel.

"There humongous bunnies made of metal, and really powerful weapons...we've never found a person who knew how to use one" said Angel.

"I know someone who knows" said Lotus.

"Who" asked Cora rolling her eyes.

"When me and Angel were getting letters from when we were in the band, there was this girl in the Ministry who used to talk about the Battle Bunnies" said Lotus.

"Who" asked Mabel.

"Bitey Bella" said Cora answering Mabel's question.

As Angel searched through the map, everyone still packing.

"Except how will we know she's in there" asked Mabel.

"She's the only member of the Ministry, being nineteen and all...she has a pink bunny on cuckoo clock on the outside of her door" said Cora.

"Where did she say was her region" asked Angel.

"Corrupt Prisoners & Business" said Lotus.

"Uh oh" said Angel looking at the map.

"What" asked Lotus.

"There's supposed to be a tour of that floor, we can't kill the innocent" said Angel.

"Looks like we're signing onto the program" said Cora.


	5. Touchy, Touchy

**Chapter 5- Touchy, Touchy**

Mabel left the black bow in her hair, and changed into regular clothing. Lotus wore a black button up shirt with a black tanktop underneath it, along with tight black jeans, and had straigtened out her hair. Cora wore a green top, along with blue jeans. While, Angel just wore a pink shirt and blue jeans, she had assorted her ponytails in blue ribbons instead of the regular black.

"Even while wearing normal clothing, you still remind me of yourself Lotus" said Angel.

"We use our code names" asked Cora.

"I get to be Liberty this time" said Mabel.

"Fine, then I get Victoria" said Cora.

"What about you Lotus" asked Angel.

"I'll go with Astrid" said Lotus.

"Then I'll be Viola" said Angel.

When they did arrive at the Ministry they all split up, except Mabel and Cora stuck together.

"Lotus, to your right" said Angel through a small mic which was hidden, and could only be heard through the girls seperate ear pieces.

"What" whispered Lotus.

"Blonde boy, tall, black clothing...Draco Malfoy" Angel said, making Lotus hear through her ear piece.

"What about him" mumbled Lotus looking to him out of the corner of her eye.

"Get him interested in you, we get into the Manor we'll get to Voldemort" Angel mumbled.

"Fine, but you owe me" said Lotus then looking over to Draco, making it noticeable then moving through the crowd.

"Blaise isn't it" asked Lotus.

"Going with the jealousy bit Lotus" Cora said lowly into her mic.

"Um...yeah" said Blaise surprised she was speaking to him.

"So why'd you decide to come today" asked Lotus.

"Father wanted me to work in the business part of the Ministry" said Blaise.

"Oh...cool" said Lotus.

"Have we met" asked a voice from behind Lotus.

"Nice work Lotus" mumbled Cora.

"No, I don't think we have" said Lotus.

"Draco Malfoy" said Draco exchanging his hand.

"Astrid" said Lotus.

"Touchy, touchy" Cora said over her mic, causing Mabel to laugh over her mic.

Blaise seemed slightly angry by Lotus' sudden change in interest.

"Where do you plan on going into the Ministry" asked Draco.

"Don't know yet, my father and mother had an argument over it" said Lotus then rolling her eyes, attempting to sell it.

"Didn't get too mad did they" asked Draco.

"No, my uncle intervened and _insisted_ that I come to the tour to decide for myself" said Lotus.

"Maybe you'll get something out of it" said Draco.

"It depends exactly what I am getting out of it" said Lotus.

"I'm sure we'll see" said Draco.

"_Damn" _said Cora lowly over mic.

They began their tour, and they walked around quite a lot. Then they had a break, all the groups had gathered to gether. Angel had began a conversation with Blaise, seeming apparent that she wouldn't be leaving Lotus completely alone. While Cora and Mabel sat together talking, and eating food.

"Not hungry" asked Draco.

"No, not really" said Lotus looking at the paper airplanes flying quickly overhead.

"How come I haven't seen you at Hogwarts" asked Draco.  
>"I get kicked out a lot" said Lotus.<p>

"They must call you something at school I hadn't heard" said Draco.

Lotus laughed slightly. Cora, Mabel, and Angel all seemed to be waiting for Lotus to answer. For none of them had ever actually heard a teacher call her first name.

"Amara, my step-mother used to call me Amy...but I preferred my middle name" said Lotus.

"What does your name mean" asked Draco.

"Eternal" said Lotus.

"Lotus, your names Amara" asked Mabel lowly over her mic.

"No _shit,_ Sherlock" Cora replied over the mic.

"Your parents had a thing with times, I take it" asked Draco.

"My twin was named Alina" said Lotus.

"Well that means light...so I'm guessing you were the older one" asked Draco.

"It was supposed to be '_Eternal Light'_, but she died" said Lotus.  
>"How old were you" asked Draco.<p>

"Three" said Lotus.

"At least your name has a good meaning" said Draco.

"Dragons aren't that bad" said Lotus.

"You know what my name means" said Draco.  
>"How do you know what his name means" said Mabel over the mic.<p>

"I used to want to be a healer at St. Mungos" said Lotus.

"I actually only wanted to be like my father" said Draco.

"You still want to be that way" asked Lotus.

"No...I found out it wasn't that great" said Draco.

"That happens with a lot of dreams doesn't it" asked Lotus.

"I wish it didn't end up that way" said Draco looking to Lotus.

The tour began once again.

"Lotus, we're going to come up on Bitey's office when we're walking...ditch the Malfoy git" Cora said over her mic.

"I have to go, sorry" said Angel to Blaise, who was now traveling in Cora and Mabel's direction.

"Did you want to do something later on" asked Draco.

"Lotus do you hear me!" said Angel over Lotus' earpiece.

"Perhaps" said Lotus.

"Lotus, you have to leave now" said Cora.

"Is something wrong" asked Draco.

"I've got to go" said Lotus trying to leave.

Draco grabbed her arm, and Lotus noticed the dark mark on her arm and pulled away quickly. Lotus hurried off, and to the others. The tour however continued, no one being left behind.

"_Shit_, Angel he's a Death Eater" said Cora as she began to work on picking the lock.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to leave-" "You could've at least said something to her, before she was gone" said Mabel interrupting Angel.

"There were too many things we had in common" said Lotus, as she sat on the floor beside the door.

"He'll get into contact with you" said Mabel to Lotus.

"Abort" said Lotus.

"You can't just give up like this" said Mabel.

"We won't get another oppurtunity to get in, we need you to do this" said Angel.

"Fine" said Lotus standing up as Cora unlocked the door.

"But, next time...you have to warn me" said Lotus.

"I won't have it any other way" said Angel entering the room.

She was followed by; Mabel, Lotus, and finally Cora shutting the door quietly.


	6. Here's Bella

**Chapter 6- Here's Bella**

"Oh my gosh!" said a pale asian girl with her black hair in a bun, as they entered.

They all looked to her surprisedly.

"I can not believe you've come to my office" said the girl.

"We didn't exactly have many options" mumbled Cora.

"Could I join your team" asked Bella.

"Um...we'll need to think that over" said Angel.

"I'll be the best" said Bella.

"Yes, we've come about the _Battle Bunnie_" said Lotus.

"Of course, right this way" said Bella.

They followed Bella all the way to a hanger, pass the Ministry workers. Lucius Malfoy was there, however he didn't seem to notice them so they were happy when they passed.

"Heard only three of you escaped, I'm assuming Mabel cheated you all out in that trial" asked Bella.

"Talk about a person who keeps tabs on us" mumbled Cora who was elbowed by Mabel.

"The _Battle Bunnie, _and helicopter is in here" said Bella.

"I'm assuming you also know we broke the other one" asked Mabel.

"I was in the hall when you happened to apparate the gigantic, and crash into the wall...which still needs repairing" said Bella.

"Someone's following us" mumbled Angel into the mic.

"I see blonde haired male, not far behind" mumbled Cora.

"Long or short haired" asked Mabel.

"Long with a receding hairline" said Cora.

"You needn't worry about _Malfoy_ following us...he hates Muggle Artifacts" said Bella lowly.

Bella brought them through a door, and shut it behind them. She also locked it.

"Just a precaution" said Bella as they turned when she locked it.

"How will we be getting out" asked Mabel.

"Still have your clip on bombs" asked Angel to Cora.

"Never leave home without 'em" said Cora taking a sticky bomb from her messenger bag.

"Oh, I do love you guys" said Bella.

"Of course you do" said Cora rolling her eyes, and then throwing up the bomb.

It stuck to the ceiling, and then blew a hole through it.

"At least we're on the top floor" said Lotus.

A loud banging came from the other side of the door.

"You should probably come with us" said Mabel.

Bella made a sound of happiness, and they went to the helicopter.

"Hook up the _Battle Bunnie_" said Angel.

Lotus went to the '_Battle Bunnie 3000'_, and attached four seperate hooks connected to the helicopter. She gave a thumbs up, and Bella started up the helicopter. It roared to life, and the front door burst open.

"Lotus" yelled Angel from the helicopter.

Bella began to bring the helicopter up, however instead of going after the helicopter Lotus went inside the _Battle Bunnie._

"Get out of the _artifact_ right now" yelled Lucius from the ground.

"Kiss my fluffy ass" said the _Battle Bunnie _when it itself came to life, and it's giant jetpack attached to it's back roared to life.

"I like that bunny already" said Cora.

As Bella flew the helicopter out of the hole, they began to shoot spells at the _Battle Bunnie._

"How do you attack with this thing" said Lotus.

Lotus searched the _Battle Bunnie_'s controls, and there was a controlling handle with red buttons. She pressed one of them, and a machine gun came out of the _Battle Bunnie_'s back.

"You must be joking" said Macnair on the ground with Lucius.

She shot at them with the _Battle Bunnie_, and Lucius, Macnair, and the others ducked from the bullets. As Lotus stopped shooting, they successfully made their way out of the hole in the ceiling. Then they continued to soar over a the city, and a lot of Wizards & Witches looked up at the _Battle Bunnie_.

"We'll need to make a headquarters somewhere" said Cora.

"I've got a spot" said Bella.

When they made it to the spot, it was inside a cave full of weapons and bombs.

"What is all this" asked Mabel.

"Dibs on the grenade launcher" said Cora running to the huge weapon.

Lotus got out of the _Battle Bunnie_, and looked around. She more specifically checked out the machine guns in the back, and with the controller with an antenna she'd found she made the _Battle Bunnie _lift up it's arms.

"We should probably reload that _Battle Bunnie_, we'll need to use it" said Angel.

"Also, you should make sure that you know how to use it...I mean if I'm killed, we need someone to know how" said Bella.

"I'll learn" said Lotus checking the _Battle Bunnie_'s two machine guns.

"What does the _Battle Bunnie_ hold anyway" asked Mabel.

"How have you never heard of a _Battle Bunnie_" asked Cora.

"I'm not usually carry heavy artillery in my handbag" said Mabel.

"Touch'e" said Cora.

"The _Battle Bunnie 3000_ holds an missiles on it's back, a _huge_ grenade launcher, two machine guns, bombs that can be dropped from the sky when spun around, stun grenades...the _Battle Bunnie_ was created, to be it's own set warrior. When placed in auto-mode, you should watch out. It also has some interesting replies, I learned when I was listening to the Minister speak to it. The _Battle Bunnie_ does curse quite a lot, it's also very smart when it comes to defense. When put in defense mode it's fairly powerful, and even more so when put in battle mode" said Bella.

"Stand straight soldier" said Angel to the _Battle Bunnie 3000._

The machine straightened up, without any movement of the control.

"It was created, but shut away and kept top secret...Wizards stole it a while back, and the Minister planned to use it against the dark lord. However, then the _Battle Bunnie 3000_ wouldn't operate-" "So it was put away" asked Mabel interrupting Bella.

"See, the _Battle Bunnie _is so intellegent...it is aware of what it should do, and learns as it fights" said Bella.

"What can't you do soldier" said Angel.

"Not Defeat Enemies" said the _Battle Bunnie._

"We're going to stop the Death Eaters, are you up for it soldier" asked Angel.

"_Battle Bunnie_ will hunt and destroy" said the _Battle Bunnie_.

"That's what I like to hear soldier, we're going to prepare for battle soon! For now, you will rest...can you handle that soldier?" asked Angel.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am" said the _Battle Bunnie, _everything shutting down on it.

"It'll need reloads on it's battle belt, but other then that he's fit and ready" said Lotus.  
>"He could do with a shining, and a repaint of his bunny face" said Angel.<p>

"So we'll store everything here" asked Cora.

"Yes, but we're going to make this cave invisible to the world...no one will ever know it exist" said Angel.

Mabel had already begun putting up shields, while Lotus was creating it's new invisibility by making it appear as though the rock merely slopped downward. She also made it hard, and seem unhollow.

"We set up camp here" said Angel.


	7. Mission In Herold's Pier

**Chapter 7- Mission In Herold's Pier**__

"Do you think this is a proper hiding spot, Angel" asked Mabel as they sat around the fire.

"I don't know" said Angel.

"It'll keep us safe until we need to be ready" said Lotus.

"If I hadn't left _'Hellfeather' _maybe everything would be better" said Cora.

"Here" said Lotus tossing Cora a something wrapped in brown cloth.

"Hellfeather!" said Cora, as though she were an excited child as they opened a Christmas present.

"You put up the sound shield already, right" asked Angel.

"Wouldn't forget that one" said Mabel.

"I can't believe I'm in this cave with my idol" said Bella.

"Idol" asked Angel.

"Yes, Cora" said Bella.

"What" asked Cora beginning to polish _Hellfeather._

_"_You are my idol" said Bella.

"Trust me...a pure-blood like you, doesn't want a mud-blood who could also be a possible-" "Half-blood" piped up Bella.

"Yeah, how did you know that" asked Cora.

"I checked your file" said Bella.

"Oh...ok" said Cora looking back to _Hellfeather._

"I also made my own shirt, with all of your faces on it" said Bella taking out a shirt from a bag she carried.

"That's...nice" said Mabel in a fearful way.

"Yeah, can you _please_ put it away...I think you're scaring everyone" said Angel.

"You're awfully quiet Lotus" said Cora.

"Just thinking" said Lotus.

"About what" asked Bella.

"I'm just thinking about the _Battle Bunnie_" said Lotus.

"Are you sure you aren't thinking about _Malfoy_" asked Angel.

"What am I even supposed to do? I mean, 'get him interested in me' was a very small amount of information you gave" said Lotus.

"That's all we really needed for the moment, so I'm unsure what we'll do for the rest of the time" said Angel.

"So I just go in, not knowing what to expect" asked Lotus.

"You just go along with him, until we really get ourselves completely into everything" said Angel.

"The war won't last forever Angel, and even if _he _wins-" "Potter isn't going to die Mabel" said Cora interrupting Mabel.  
>"I won't allow that to happen" said Mabel.<p>

"We barely know who we're going after, we're going in blind" said Lotus.

"We can get more information in Herold's Pier" said Angel.

"Yes, walk into a Death Eater infested area...you're going to force us to wear these outfits for how long" asked Cora.

"Just wear some as they call _regular_ clothing until we make it completely out of here" said Angel.

"Fine, but who stays to watch the _Battle Bunnie_" asked Lotus.

"I'll stay, and make sure the bunny doesn't go anywhere...I'll send you messages over the communicators" said Angel.

"Cool" said Cora.

* * *

><p><strong>Herold's Pier: Group Bella &amp; Lotus<strong>

Lotus traveled alongside with Bella, who enjoyed being _'part of the team'_ as she put it.

"Do you think we'll run into any baddies as we're going" asked Bella excitedly.

"Bella" said Lotus.

"Hmm" asked Bella.

"Keep your cool, and lay low...we're just going into the Butterbeer cafe, Mabel and Cora are the ones who'll be talking to the _baddies_ as you put it" said Lotus.

The entered the cafe, and Lotus saw a recognizeable face.

"_Crap_" said Lotus moving against the wall, and Bella did the same.

"Angel, we've got a problem" said Lotus into her mic.

* * *

><p><strong>Herold's Pier: Group Cora &amp; Hermione<strong>

"Hurry it up, we've got to go" said Cora.

"I just need to find one book" said Mabel.

"What book" asked Cora.

"Here it is" said Mabel showing Cora the book.

"Really, a book on forming a relationship with a recently discovered family member" Cora said incredulously.

"You're my sister, and I care about whether we have a good relationship as sister and sister" said Mabel.

"I can't have a good relationship with someone who said the team did something we didn't" said Cora.

"I want you to go into my mind, so you see the memory" said Mabel.

"Alright" said Cora.

"Go ahead" said Mabel.

_"Legimens"_ said Cora.

* * *

><p>"I didn't know Malfoy would be here" mumbled Lotus.<p>

"Well I can't predict the future, remember...my inner eye is clouded by my own intellegence" said Angel through Lotus' earpiece.

"What do I do" asked Lotus.

"Sit down with Bella, and hang out...this is good, I mean Malfoy might come over" said Angel.

"Fine" said Lotus then looking back out.

"I've got the perfect place to sit" said Bella.

Lotus sighed, and went to sit down with Bella.

"I think that blonde boy over there is looking at you" said Bella.

"I know he's looking at me" said Lotus.

"Hmm...why do you think that is" asked Bella.

"There is so much you don't know Bella" said Lotus.

"I'd love to learn" said Bella smiling.

"Of course you would" said Lotus.

* * *

><p>Cora sat down on the bench outside the bookstore.<p>

"Maybe you are my sister" said Cora.

Mabel looked to Cora.

"Never give up without a fight, right" said Cora.

Mabel nodded.

"Do you see those Death Eaters over there" asked Mabel.

"They've been looking at us for quite a while, haven't they" asked Cora.

"We should go" said Mabel.

"Nope, better yet...I think they want a fight" said Cora.

"Or we could apparate" said Mabel.

"They'll follow us, snatchers have good noses" said Cora.

"Is that Greyback" said Mabel.

"I'm going to give you these" said Cora giving Mabel a strange knife type thing which could be used on the hand.

One for each hand, and Cora took out her sword.

"I always wondered why we fought well together" said Cora.

The two Death Eaters took out their wands.


	8. Terrible Two

**Chapter 8- Terrible Two**

**Five Minutes Before Lotus' & Cora's Situations  
><strong>

"Tom is this really necessary" asked Avery.

"Is anything ever necessary" stated Voldemort looking to Avery.

"They're teenage girls-" "With muggle weapons that can be used against us" Voldemort snapped interrupting Avery.

"Fine" said Avery bitterly.

Voldemort looked at Avery.

"I'll send out my two wolves" said Avery.

"I don't want any two wolves, I want the terrible two" said Voldemort.

"Thanatos and Alastor" said Avery.

Two hooded boys appeared.

"Teenagers" asked Voldemort.

"Both age eighteen, they'll be able to take down the four you're talking about" said Avery.

"I want the two they call Cora and Lotus, the girl Cora may be that of a half-blood" said Voldemort.

"What of Lotus" asked Avery.

"Lucius told me of her likely appearance of being a possible pure-blood, her abilities are past that of her mud-blooded friends" said Voldemort.

"I can make there appearance known to you" said Avery.

"Very well, lower your hoods" said Voldemort.

Both boys lowered their hoods.

"Pure-blooded" asked Voldemort.

"Yes, Alastor and Thantos will be successful...they won't be aware of who they are dealing with" said Avery.

"You've done well Avery, send them away" said Voldemort turning on his heel, and apparating.

"You heard what he's said, bring back Lotus and Cora" said Avery.

They bowed, and then apparated away.

* * *

><p>"Lower you're weapons" said one of the Death Eaters.<p>

"Theo" asked Cora, she making her sword slightly lower.

The Death Eater lowered his hood.

"Theo this isn't like you" said Cora.

"How on earth would you know what I'm like" asked Nott.

"Because I know you" said Cora.

"Then of course you know me" said the other lowering his hood.

"Alexander?" questioned Cora to the other.

"Corner you aren't like this, and neither are you...what's the matter with you two" asked Cora.

Nott's eyes flashed red.

"Nott they've brainwashed you, listen to me" said Cora.

_"Avada Kedvra" _said Corner.

Cora apparated her, and Mabel back inside the bookstore.

"Hiding in a bookstore Cora" said Nott who'd apparently followed them.

"I don't want to hurt you Nott" said Cora.

"Nor will I hurt you" said Nott shooting a spell towards Mabel, only to be deflected by Cora.

"What the _hell_ are you trying to do" yelled Cora.

"Getting rid of a pest" said Nott.

"Where's Lotus when I need her" said Cora.

* * *

><p>"You're funny" said Lotus.<p>

"Lotus" Lotus heard through her earpiece.

"Mabel, is that you" mumbled back Bella.

"Is she alright" asked Blaise.

"Yeah, Bella's just trying to get something out of her ear" said Lotus.

Blaise and Draco looked at each other rather confused.

"Cora needs our help" mumbled Bella.

"Oh, we have to go" said Lotus.

"Could I walk you home" asked Draco.

"We just have to meet up with some friends" said Lotus.

"We could always-" Bella apparated them away.

"Bella" said Lotus.

"What" asked Bella.

"Did you at least make sure everything was off the chairs, and the table" asked Lotus.

"Of course! No rookie mistakes here" said Bella smiling.

"What's going on in there" asked Lotus as the shop filled with black smoke.

Cora and Mabel were both thrown out the stores giant window, and fell onto the ground.

"That hurt" said Cora.

"What was that smoke" asked Bella.

"Weasley & Weasley product" said Mabel.

"Thank you Fred and George" said Cora.

However, two wolves came out the window. A black one whom was growling, and white colored one chomping it's teeth.

"Anyone up for apparating" asked Cora placing her sword back into it's holder on her back.

"Already on it" said Bella placing her hand out as though she were planning for them all to raise their hands in the air excitedly.

"This is no time to be excited" said Cora.

"Hands in" said Lotus placing her hand on top of Bella's.

Mabel followed, and Cora placed hers on the very top. Then they all apparated, and landed back into the cave. Being caught in the hands of the _'Battle Bunnie 3000'._

"Thank the lord for _Battle Bunnies_" said Cora as the _Battle Bunnie _set them down on the ground softly.

"How was your time here Angel" asked Lotus.

"It seems I've had a better time watch the _Battle Bunnie_ then you three hunting" said Angel.

"I've got tons of the Weasley dust in my hair" said Cora attempting to shake the dust out of her hair.

"Sorry, forgot about that part" said Mabel.

"It's alright" said Cora.

"Who were those wolves" asked Bella.

"Theodore Nott, and Alexander Corner" said Mabel.

"Theo looks hotter with the red eyes, I'd have to admit" said Cora.

"You only dated him once" said Lotus.

"He was _incredible_ at snogging" said Cora.

"So they're Thantos and Alastor" said Angel.

"If you knew they existed, why don't you mention them to us" said Cora.

"I was do a little searching, along with the _Battle Bunnie_ he's quite helpful when it comes to thinking about battle plans" said Angel.

"I'm not surprised, he's loaded up with enough artillery to destroy and recreate the world four times over...and that's only counting above his robot warrior waste" said Cora.

"You have a thing for the strangest guys Cora" said Lotus.

"If the _Battle Bunnie_ had Nott's body, red eyes, and strength...I definately date it" said Cora.

"I take it, you miss the old Nott" said Mabel sitting on a pallet Angel had brought up.

"In the fifth and sixth year, when Nott didn't hang out with Malfoy...he was a definite sweety" said Cora.

"Then this year comes, and he's hexed" said Mabel.

"From my perspective, when we were standing in front of those wolves...neither were hexed, or Imperius cursed" said Bella.

"You mean Nott chose to be like that" asked Cora.

"Yes" said Bella.

"He probably wanted to impress the Slytherin girls, since you broke up with him during sixth year summer" said Angel.  
>"Doesn't stop me from missing him" said Cora.<p>

"We're going to stop the Death Eaters, and it seems apparent that Thanatos and Alastor were sent after us" said Angel.

"Why do they want to kill you guys so badly" asked Bella.

"The same reason they made Mabel give a false accusation in the hearing" said Cora.

"What's that" asked Bella.

"We know Voldemort's weakness, and with us on Potter's side we can take the Death Eaters down" said Lotus.


	9. Keep Close

**Chapter 9- Keep Close**

"Lotus where are you going" asked Angel.

"I'm just looking out at the night is all Angel" said Lotus.

"Thinking about Malfoy again" asked Angel.

"What are we even doing" asked Lotus.

"What do you mean" asked Angel.

"We're creating a war, that we're trying to stop" said Lotus.

"Except, we're also keeping _his_ focus on us...Potter needs all the help he can get, especially with him being the main target" said Angel.

"How will gaining access to the Death Eaters even help" said Lotus.

"I don't know, it will work out in the end" said Angel.

"They know what we're doing" said Lotus.

"It's the only way we can stop this" said Cora joining them.

After that, they'd all gone to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Lotus' Dream<strong>

_ Lotus had woke from a horrible dream, she was nine. Her father had come into the room._

_"Are you alright darling" asked her father._

_"Bad dream" said Lotus._

_"Nothing will ever happen to you, your mother and I will always be there for you" her father had said._

_"It wasn't that one, it was the one with the guns" said Lotus._

_"One day you'll be whisked away to a wonderful world" he'd said._

_"Daddy, why do owls always peck on my window" asked Lotus._

_ Her father looked to the window where three owls sat there pecking at the window._

_"They're trying to get to the light" he said._

_"But owls can't see in the light" said Lotus._

_"Not all can;t, but that is why they chase it" he father had said._

_"But if some of them can't see it, then why do they chase it" asked Lotus._

_"Because, the large light in your heart attracts them to you-" "That's why they try to put it out" Lotus had asked interrupting her father._

_"Yes, like the Death Eaters I told you about...they're blind in the light, but they search for it and sometimes can't find the right direction" said her father._

_"They'll find the light one day, won't they father" asked Lotus._

_"A bright light will shine, casting away all the evil creatures...and on top of the great hill or whatever it may be, will be someone giving off that bright light. When the light goes down, we'll see it. The light will lead all the lost souls home, and those who are lost to where they belong...for right now my little light, you must go to sleep. And don't allow those owls to bother you, because no matter how dark it may be.. there will always be a light inside of you" Her father had said._

* * *

><p>"Morning Lotus" said Bella as Lotus sat up.<p>

"Oh, Good morning Bella" said Lotus.

"What did you dream about? My dream was about a beautiful valley, full of dancing elves and beautiful flowers" said Bella.

"That's nice Bella" said Lotus.

"Luck you, My dream was about a catastrophic explosion that killed everyone in the world, except the people who were behind a shield" said Cora.

"I'm sorry" said Angel.

"Life moves on, right" said Cora.

"I'm going to do a complete cleaning spell, I feel filthy" said Mabel.

"Maybe the dust finally formed in your hair" said Cora.

"Perhaps you're right" said Mabel.

"How did you sleep Lotus" asked Angel.

"I slept alright" said Lotus.

"What did you dream about" asked Angel as Bella, Cora, and Mabel had all gone to separate corners of the cave to do their cleaning spells.

"My father's last words to me, before he went downstairs...and those owls burst through our downstairs window, and turned into Death Eaters and killed him" said Lotus.

"Oh, I'm sorry" said Angel.

"I'm surprised that I could remember all of that though" said Lotus.

"Our unconscious minds can remember more of our lives, then our conscious minds can...that's probably the reason your mind only showed you the good part, maybe your mind is trying to tell you something" asked Angel.

"I already know my father was killed" said Lotus.

"Maybe there are certain areas in your memory of your unconscious mind that it won't allow you to remember, perhaps you'll remember later on" said Angel.

In the afternoon, when all the others had left to go on a mission. Lotus had volunteered to stay, and look after the _Battle Bunnie._

"You are having trouble with your unconscious mind" asked the _Battle Bunnie_.

"I can't remember when my father died, which usually isn't something a person wants to remember...but I think my dad was trying to tell me something" said Lotus.

The _Battle Bunnie _placed out a single on of it's large fingers.

"I am going to help you understand your past, I'm going to unlock your mind" said the _Battle Bunnie._

Just like that, Lotus had returned to the dream. Her father had just shut off the light, and she could hear him going down the stairs.

_The tapping had stopped on the window, and Lotus had turned on her light. She had looked out her window, and could see two figures on the sidewalk. Then there was a loud smashing of glass downstairs, and the figures turned into owls._

_"Where is she" hissed a now familiar voice (__**Lucius Malfoy)**__._

_"Voldemort will never take her away, she has enough light to save all of us" her father had said._

_"That light is pure power, and energy...she's a danger to your family, allow us to take her off your hands" said __**(Lucius Malfoy).**_

_"Disguising yourselves as owl all these years, I should've known...you know exactly where the girl is __**Malfoy**__, you just can't get into her room because of the enchantment...She only let's me into her room, when she has had a nightmare. I can not gain access, you believe her mother is any different? You know of the Granger's two little girls, can't find Coraline can you?" asked her father._

_"You're Alastor, your brother was Thanatos...yet you deny your past, and speak of this non-existent light" said __**(Lucius Malfoy).**_

_"We all had light inside of us when we were little, I saved whatever light I had left and had a daughter...you would know of that Lucius, you've had your own son with your remaining light. Whatever light is still inside of you, can be resurrected" said Her father._

_"I don't need this so called light to be ressurected" hissed __**(Lucius Malfoy)**__._

_**"Avada Kedvra**__" yelled __**(Lucius Malfoy)**__._

Lotus drew back, and the _Battle Bunnie _looked down towards her.

"Your father was wise, and knew of the inner light...while many do not believe in the light on the inside, others remain to" said the _Battle Bunnie._

"Death Eaters have no light, to their darkness" said Lotus.

"Young rebel child, you still have much to learn...for that reason alone, you must know. 'You can find light in the darkest of places' original editing Wizard; Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore" said the _Battle Bunnie_ then shutting down.


	10. Friend Or Foe

**Chapter 10- Friend Or Foe**

"Today was dangerous, we can't do that again" said Angel.

"Dangerous?" said Bella.

"That wasn't dangerous, it was fun" said Cora happily.

"It was dangerous" said Mabel.

"Well it's good to be back" said Angel.

"Did you find anything out about Thanatos and Alastor" asked Lotus.

"Not a thing" said Cora.

"She's just upset we didn't get to fight them again" said Mabel.

"I still can't figure out how they were created" said Angel.  
>"It's rather simple Angel" said Cora.<p>

"How so" asked Angel.

"You see, when a mother and a father love each other very much...they decide to-" "Oh, be quiet Cora" said Angel interrupting Cora.

The others laughed.

"In all seriousness, what do we do next" said Angel.

There was silence.

"What" said Cora.

* * *

><p>"Thanatos and Alastor didn't get the job done" said Voldemort.<p>

"What did you expect" asked Avery.

"I thought they were your two best" said Voldemort.

"I told you to send Ravenous and Lucius in" said Avery.

"Fine" said Voldemort.

"I'm sure they'd be good along with Alastor and Thanatos, after are the two of them are still out" said Avery.

"That will be much better" said Voldemort.

"We'll get them, nothing will stand in the way" said Avery.

* * *

><p>"What are you thinking about now Lotus" asked Cora.<p>

"Who our friends are, and who are enemies are" said Lotus.

"I'm not a foe! I'm a friend" said Bella.

"Yes, we all know that Bella" said Mabel.

"I'm just making sure" said Bella.

"You don't need to, we know your loyalty is bound to no limits" said Mabel.

"Where's Angel" asked Lotus.

"I thought you knew" said Cora.

Lotus ran past the shields, and looked over the cliff. There was Angel running from the snatchers.

"Angel" said Lotus taking out her gun from her side bag.

"Let's go" said Cora.

Lotus, Mabel, and Cora hopped off the side of the cliff and landed on the ground.

_"Stupefy"_ a Death Eater yelled.

"Lotus, Alastor and Thanatos" said Mabel pointing to the side where two wolves were running side by side attempting to get them.

Alastor jumped in front of them, and growled.

"I don't have time for this Alex, move" said Cora.

Alastor growled.

"Sorry about this Cora" said Lotus.

"Don't shoot him" said Cora.

When Alastor leaped for Cora, a gun shot forced Alastor to crash into a tree. Cora looked to Mabel, who raised her hands innocently as if to say "I didn't do it". Instead there was Bella, who had a large gun over her shoulder.

"I said don't shoot Bella" said Cora.

"But I didn't want my idol dead" said Bella, now standing beside Cora.

Thanatos was the black wolf, and he growled and snarled at them.

"Theo, please" said Cora.

Thanatos growled at her.

"I don't want to do this" said Cora.

Thanatos began to run at her.

* * *

><p>Angel was running from the snatchers, afraid to be caught by them.<p>

"Come here Angeline" yelled Ravenous.

"Never" said Angel attempting to climb up a tree, when she was pulled off and thrown to the ground by Ravenous.

"You really should learn to listen" said Lucius hovering over Angel.

Ravenous picked Angel up from the ground, and forced her to stand.

* * *

><p>Bella raised her gun as Thanatos began to run at Cora, but Mabel lowered it. Just as Thanatos jumped up to attack her, Cora took out her sword. The sword went through Thanatos, and tears filled Cora's eyes. Thanatos turned back into Nott, and his red eyes went back to the soft color they'd been.<p>

"I love you" said Cora kissing Theo, and then pulling out the sword.

Nott fell to his knees, and then fell forward onto the ground.

"Come on, we've got to go after Angel" said Lotus.

They looked up, and there was the dark mark in the sky making strange noises.

"Let's go" said Cora, after taking one last glance at Theo.

Bella kneeled down, and closed his eyes.

"Now he's sleeping" said Bella.

They all then began to run in the direction the snatchers were chasing after Angel, hoping to find Angel and not a spot where it seemed clear that they had apparated.

* * *

><p>"Come on" said Ravenous shoving Angel along.<p>

They went through the front door of where the dungeons were kept in the Death Eaters main base, Lucius unlocked the white metal cell doors. As Angel entered she looked around the place, she had already found another map for if she were to escape. However, they took all of her weapons...including any hidden ones.

"You'll stick around until the dark lord gets here to speak to you"said Ravenous.

"One out of four" said Lucius, then turning to leave after Ravenous.


	11. Near The End

**Chapter 11- Near The End**

"Where do we go from here" asked Cora.

"The best we can do is find Angel" said Lotus.

"Where would she be" asked Mabel.

"I've got a way we can find out" said Bella.

"Ok, I'm going underneath the table" said Cora being the first one to get it.

Lotus followed Cora, and Mabel did the same.

"VOLDEMORT" yelled Bella.

Suddenly they could hear the loud sound of wooshing, and then a cloud of dust smashed through the Butterbeer cafe' window.

"Sorry you can't accompany us Lotus" said Bella.

"What" asked Lotus.

Bella touched Lotus, and Lotus was apparated far away from them. Lotus had reappeared in the cave, that everything had been left in.

* * *

><p>Cora, Mabel, and Bella arrived at the Death Eaters base. There was Angel, they were all together again...except for Lotus.<p>

"Yes, it's awesome with all of us together" said Bella.

"So exciting" said Lucius.

The girls froze.

"How nice it must be to have all of you together again" said Lucius.

"You, you killed-" "Dalianna? Hmm...are you upset with that my dear" asked Lucius brushing his hand on Cora's face.

"How dare you" said Lucius backhanding Cora.

Cora held her face, blood was coming from her face.

"I should've killed you years ago" said Lucius.

"Anger finally getting the better of Lucy" asked a voice.

"Bellatrix Lestrange" said Bella.

"Aren't you a smart one" said Bellatrix.

Cora was struggling to her feet, but Lucius pointed his wand at her and she remained on the floor.

"I wouldn't do anything foolish, especially when your life is in the balance" said Lucius.

Angel and Mabel looked at each other, and Mabel gave her the remaining Weasley & Weasley products she had.

"Just a question" said Mabel.

"What" said Bellatrix aggravated.

"Are you afraid of fire" asked Angel.

"What the bloody hell are you-" Angel hit the two rocks together, and a fire came up to the ceiling.

"GRAB THEM" yelled Lucius.

"Come on" said Angel grabbing Cora, and beginning to run with her.

* * *

><p>Once they'd reached the hallway, they hit a dead end.<p>

"We'll have to apparate out of here" said Bella.

"I don't think apparation will work for us" said Mabel.

"And Cora is barely in condition to" said Angel.

"You're the one who lost them" the could hear Bellatrix yell.

"Boom Bubble gum" said Cora chewing the gum, and sticking it to the wall causing it to explode.

The wall had a giant hole in it, and they all hopped out of it onto the ground.

"This wasn't supposed to happen" said Cora to Angel as they made it to a corner.

"What are you saying" said Angel.

"I didn't sign up for this" said Cora.

"And I'll take my sister, and bring her home with me when we get out of here" said Cora.

Cora leaned against the wall, and looked out at the guards at the front gate.

"Wind up bomb doll" said Bella winding up the doll.

Which then waddled over to the guards and exploded.

"Let's go" said Angel beginning to run.

They all followed close behind.

"Their escaping" said Lucius.

The gate however was locked, and with the shield around the place there was no way through.

"Playing a stunt like that ought to get you killed little girl" said Lucius.

Bellatrix threw a knife, but it missed Cora by inches.

"Perhaps you'll all learn a valuable lesson, never try and escape" hissed Lucius grabbing one of the knives, and throwing it at Cora.

In an instant Mabel moved in front of Cora, and the knife went into Mabel. Mabel began to fall downward slowly, but was caught by Cora. Cora pulled out the knife, and sat it beside her on the ground.

"GUARDS" yelled Lucius.

Bella's eyes began to fill with tears, and Angel wiped a tear that had just now come from her eye.

"Hermione" said Cora her eyes brimming with tears.

Mabel looked at her older sister.

"W-when you make it home...t-tell mum, that I l-love her" said Mabel her head then falling back.

Cora tears began to fall from Cora's eyes uncontrollably, a guard pulled her away from Mabel.

"No!" sobbed Cora.

_"Accio Brooms_" said Bella grabbing a hold of two brooms that had come soaring from the sky.

She handed one to Angel.

"Come on, we've got to go" said Bella getting onto her broom.

Angel got onto the broom momentarily stunned, and then began to fly away.

"No" Cora continued to sob.

"Take her to the wardrobe" said Lucius.

"You bastard" said Cora.

"Wait" said Lucius.

The guard stopped, with Cora still held with her hands behind her back.

"Perhaps you'll think twice next time, before you run away" Lucius whispered into her ear, then giving her a kiss on her neck.

The guard then pulled Cora along with him, back into the base.

"What about the two others who escaped" asked the other guard, who stood beside a just arriving guard.

"We don't need them, we've got one of two...we're winning at the moment gentleman" said Lucius.


	12. It's Only The Beginning

**Chapter 12- It's Only The Beginning**

"Angel, Angel what's wrong" asked Lotus as Angel and Bella landed.

Angel was sobbing uncontrollably.

"They killed Mabel" said Bella.

Bella hugged Lotus as she cried, Lotus just seemed very stunned. When Angel and Bella had gone to sleep after awhile, she climbed onto her broom and soared down to the Butterbeer Cafe'.

"I take it you aren't feeling too happy" said Draco.

"One of my friends was killed only a few minutes ago" said Lotus.

"I'm sorry" said Draco.

"Can't say I hadn't seen it coming" said Lotus.

"You weren't there" asked Draco.

"No, but her older sister was...I can only imagine she's going to pieces right now" said Lotus her eyes slightly filled with tears.

"Hey, it's going to be alright" said Draco holding her close to him.

"I'm not too sure it is" said Lotus looking into his eyes.

Then he softly kissed her.

* * *

><p>Lotus had gone at it at his house in his room, she'd never actually done any operation where she'd actually done <em>that<em> with any guy. However, she had tonight, but it had been without any given order. She'd gone, and done it herself. Sure, she hadn't spent much time with him. Making no sudden attachment, touched his hand which was closed around hers.

He was still awake, and she turned and kissed him lightly on his lips. How would she explain this to Angel though? Though she'd need to think about it, she didn't...for once she'd let go of all of her stress, and was just happy. With Draco's arms around her, she felt safe. For once she knew, this wasn't the end...it was only the beginning.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This was probably a strange way to end it, but it'll continue in the next story in the trilogy. That one will have more chapters then this one had.<strong>_

_**-StarlitFreedom**_


End file.
